I Did Not Die
by Silhouette of a Fallen Angel
Summary: ONESHOT! Just a little something that popped into my mind when i should be studying for my French exam xD....Three years after Sasuke left Konoha, Sakura gets a letter....from who? and what is so interesting wbout the letter? read and find out!


_A cold, dark night. The full moon frequently hidden behind gloomy clouds. Two figures standing by a bench, none of them sitting. A girl and a boy. Tears. He's leaving._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Are you going to choose to be alone again?! On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful!" she said._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Silence._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_I love you so much! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! I'll do anything for you. So, please! Stay here!" she said._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No reaction._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_And if you can't stay here…take me with you!" she said._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_He turned around. "You really _are_ annoying."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Silent tears ran down her pale cheeks, weeping green eyes pleading him to stay._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Don't leave! Please!" she begged._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_He continued walking._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_If you do, I'll scream!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_One step and he disappeared, only to reappear behind her. A soft breeze danced with soft strands of pink hair. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

„_Sakura…thank you"_

_-_

_And all was black._

_---_

'It has been three years.'

-

-

-

'I wonder how he is…'

-

-

sigh

-

-

-

'I hope he's alright.'

-

-

-

"Oh, I miss you so…"

-

-

-

"…Sasuke-kun."

-

-

-

Walking along the paved road, a young woman with long pink hair thought about the event that occurred exactly three years ago. At the familiar bench, she stopped. She sat down wrapping her arms around her legs for warmth.

-

-

The event played over and over in her mind. She's over him, now. At least, that's what she wants to believe. However, her heart aches ever so much.

-

-

'Three years ago…'

-

-

-

'Three years ago you broke my heart, yet I still love you.'

---

Upon entering her home, Sakura didn't even bother looking through the mail. Setting it on the kitchen table, she continued with making herself a steaming cup of coffee.

-

-

'So many ANBUs hurt during missions nowadays,' she thought. 'Being a medic-nin isn't as easy anymore, now that Tsunade-sama is too busy to help. But, at least I can manage quite well.'

-

-

She idly sipped her coffee while leafing through the now interesting mail.

-

-

'Ugh. It's all just rubbish. Nothing interes-'

-

-

-

crash!

-

-

-

The cup she had been holding in her hands lay on the ground in millions of broken pieces, the coffee spread out on the kitchen floor. With trembling fingers, she set the letters aside. All but one.

Her eyes were wide as she opened the envelope, her heart beating rapidly. A simple piece of paper fell out, landing on her outstretched hand. Shakily, she unfolded it and gasped.

-

-

-

'Sasuke-kun!...No!'

-

-

_Dear Haruno Sakura,_

_We are terribly sorry to inform you of the death of an Uchiha Sasuke. With his dead body, we found a package addressed to you. He also wished for each of his belongings to be given to you. Please come to the ANBU Headquarters to pick said objects up._

_Sencerely,_

_Hiashi Yuriko_

The letter fell to the floor as Sakura crawled into a ball, weeping. She was rocking back and forth as her tears stained the cloth on her knees. She couldn't believe it. Her hopes of Sasuke returning to her came crashing down upon her, breaking her heart once more. She stayed in this position until morning, crying her eyes out. When she finally had the strength to stand up, she washed herself, got dressed and left for the ANBU-HQ.

The least she could do now was respecting Sasuke's last wish.

-

-

-

Upon arriving, she saw Kakashi and Naruto waiting in front of the building. She walked past them, paying both men no heed. At the front desk, she was given a small package, which looked more like a big envelope. Thanking the woman behind the desk, she made her way home again. Outside, Kakashi and Naruto were still there. As she saw the despair in both men's eyes, she stopped and fell to her knees. Immediately, the men were by here sides, offering her a shoulder to cry on.

-

-

Naruto looked into his former sensei's eyes. Kakashi nodded, agreeing to Naruto's idea. "Take her home. I'll speak with Hokage-sama."

-

-

Naruto picked Sakura up and carried her to her apartment. He brought her into her bedroom, where he laid her on her bed.

-

-

"Thank you…Naruto-kun." She couldn't trust her voice to say more. But even an idiot like Naruto understood.

-

-

"OK. I'll leave you alone now. But if you need anything…just…just so you know…I'm here, OK?"

-

-

"OK." With that, Naruto left.

---

That night, when Sakura woke up, she fetched the package. She sat cross-legged on her bed and examined the content by touching. Silent tears dripped onto the thick paper of the wrapping as she opened it up. She turned the package upside down and its contents fell onto her lap: a tiny note, along with a jacket, a shirt, a few kunais and shuriken. The last thing that dropped out of the package was Sasuke's forehead protector. Now weeping, she unfolded the note.

-

-

-

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!"

-

-

-

_Sakura,_

_If your receive this, then I'm probably already dead. The Akatsuki have then already killed me for having killed Itachi. You see, I did it. I killed him._

_Remember when you said that you would do anything for me that night three years ago? Well, please make sure that my body is buried with those of my parents. _

_Don't cry. You know I'm not really dead. I've always been with you, in your heart. Back then, when you said you loved me, I thanked you. Do you know why? You gave me a reason to return. To return to Konoha. To return to _you

_Greet Naruto and Kakashi for me. Thank you._

_I love you._

_Yours truly,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_---_

Do not stand at my grave

and weep.

I am not there.

I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds

that blow.

I am the diamond glints

on snow.

I am the sunlight

on ripened grain.

I am the gentle

Autumn rain.

When you awaken

in the morning's hush,

I am the swift uplifting rush

of quiet birds

in circle flight.

I am the soft stars

that shine at night.

Do not stand at my grave

and cry.

I am not there,

I did not die.

_+THE END+_

* * *

_AN: I Don't own Naruto, but I'd love to have Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara and Kakashi all for myself...Shikamaru wouldnt be bad either, but he's troublesome xD  
_

_Well, I hoped you liked it D The idea just came to me and i had to write it down..._

_I'd love reviews :D_

_toodles!_

_SOFA  
_


End file.
